Title Pending
by Avtar Angel
Summary: HPSM xover.


"speaking"

'thinking'

_Spells_

**Prolog: Betrayal**

Pain scorched across her back in waves of agony as mystical flames picked her off her feet and threw her a good ten feet from where she had stood. Thinking that the flames had to have come from some yonma, she rose to her knees. Struggling to throw off the pain. A flash of green light drew her attention as she noticed the lag end of Jupiter's transformation.

Looking around she could see no sign of yonma, However she did see Sailor Mars. "Uhrr, what hit me" uttered the fourteen year old Hotaru. Jupiter smirked at her than indicated in Mars' direction, puzzled she looked at the older Senshi. Mars smirked at the younger girl's puzzled look before elaborating _Fire Soul_ as she said this a torrent of flame burst from her hands and leapt at Hotaru who's eyes widened noticeably before somehow managing to throw herself out of the way, a cry of agony wrenched from her when she landed on her back before rolling over to her knees and forcing herself to her feet.

"Wha-whats going on w-why are you attacking me?" asked Hotaru wanting to know why her 'sister' Senshi attacked her. "I can answer that Saturn" said a voice to her left the voice being that of one of the people Hotaru most trusted. "Sailor Moon" breathed Hotaru finally getting a grip over her pain filled back "What's going on why did Mars attack me?" she asked. "That's easy to explain... I told her to" answered Sailor Moon drawing a gasp from the dark haired girl. "W-w-why?" asked Hotaru shakily.

Moon looked condescendingly at Hotaru "Your a threat Saturn, you exist only to destroy. How can we, how can I be certain you won't attack me and my planet? I can't thus to protect it we'll destroy you." the note of finality in her tone causing a shiver to run down Hotaru's spine 'what has happened that you would think such of me Serenity?' was the thought that ran threw Hotaru's mind as she looked at the Princess of the Moon in wide eyed shock. "Any last words Saturn?" asked the Moon Princess. Looking around Hotaru noted all of the Senshi who were present Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to her left, Sailor's Mars and Jupiter before her and finally Sailor's Mercury and Venus to her right 'Ok all of the Inner Senshi are here, I'm injured not good for me, on the up side I'm still breathing and there's no Senshi to my back, unfortunately I can't transform into Saturn they could attack before I could complete the change and even if I did manage I wouldn't be able to dodge, what can I do?' she asked herself.

"What nothing to say?" asked the Thunder Senshi Hotaru's head dropped her eyes shut "What good would it do thou's I call sister have decided to kill me, thou's that I trust think I can not be trusted, thou's I respected attack me simply for the power the fates burdened unto me." sighing as her shoulders sagged Hotaru drew up her powers as quickly as she could without it becoming obvious "If my sisters have decided to renouse me than so be it I do the same in turn if you are to kill me than it shall not be as a Senshi I denouse you as you denouse me" Sailor Moon nodded "So be it prepare to die Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn... goodbye" with this all of the Senshi called there attacks and unleashed them at the stooped girl

_Flame Sniper_ Mars' attack

_Oak Evolution_ Jupiter's attack joined with Mars' Flame Sniper

_Aqua Rhapsody_ Mercury's attack joined with Venus'

_Love and Beauty Shock_ the attack sent by Venus

and _Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss_ Sailor Moons attack

The pent up energy Hotaru had gathered she unleashed at the very last moment in a single spell wound around herself in a half oviloid dome with a barely whispered _silent wall_ the spell erected just before the senshi's attacks would have connected some how withstood almost all of the combine power of the attacks but not all, though unseen by the senshi Hotaru's bruised, battered, burnt and cut form still stood in the middle of the dust and smoke thrown up the explosion of energy.

Her eyes ablaze and signal glowing from the released energy Hotaru turned and ran for all she was worth 'I don't want to fight them' was the thought that ran threw her mind as she ran as Haruka-papa taught her, she ran like the wind itself as she burst from the back of the dust cloud already at full pace drawing some of the dust in her wake Venus' jaw dropped as her eyes bulged in disbelief. 'How did she...' Venus' mind trailed off as she realised that Hotaru had not only survived but was getting away as this clicked in her head she yelled _CRESENT BEAM_ the golden beam of magical energy lanced out from the Love senshi's finger tip to clip the running girls side with a glancing blow that some how didn't throw the girls balance to send her sprawling as hoped merely causing a momentary flatter in pace that was fixed with in a few paces seamusly.

Shaking her head in open disbelief Venus gave chase a moment later joined by the others as they realised that the fourteen year old that should by rights be dead already was both still alive and getting away from them. Pain lancing threw almost all of her body Hotaru ran for all she was worth using her powers caused no small drain on her weak frame and Hotaru honestly didn't know how she was keeping on her feet however feeling the effects of the power use and her injuries Hotaru did the only thing that she could even though it compounded the problem she due upon her powers letting the magical energy flow threw her body to counter the effects of her slowly building exsorstion she knew using her powers in this was wasn't a good idea but she had little choice with five scouts and a knight chasing her to kill her.

'damm' thought Jupiter 'how in blazes is that little bitch still alive she hasn't transformed but still some how survived that combined attack and is running almost faster than we can follow' Jupiter's eyes widen and she trips crashing to the ground as she notices fresh blood on the ground her head fly's up looking at the retreating form of Hotaru and the forms of the other pursuing Inner Senshi 'She doing this and injured enough that running full tilt I still saw some blood on the ground' her jaw drops "Fuck" she states before continuing to chase calling Mercury for an intercept. Five minutes chasing latter threw alleys and back streets Hotaru has the misfortune of running down a dead end.

'Crap' Hotaru thinks out of breath esorsted from both the physical drain on her body from the strain on her weak body, the weakness induced from the many cuts, abrasions and what not she's gained on her flight from the scouts, the energy drain from using her powers to keep running and not to forget the injuries from the scouts powers 'not good I can't run any further and I can't fight them either' she thinks as she faces the entrance to the dead end knowing that even if she could run again that she'd never escape the Sailors now.

Closing her eyes she draws up what little power she still can more than she thought she could diverting it into two things "first things first" she mutters to herself _silent wall _the spell holds very little stopping power this time more a diversion than anything as she draws what remaining power she can for her only chance of escape 'hope this works' she thinks to herself as the Senshi appear in the alley entrance. "Well well well" chuckles Tuxedo Mask "Looks like some one has nowhere left to run"

Mars smirks at him "Not only that I thought she could fight if she wanted to... not that she would I mean she ran scared with her tail between her legs and to think I thought she was a Senshi looks like I must have been mistaken" Hotaru shakily drew her communicator from sub-space swaying on her feet thou the purple device fell from her bloodied grasp "crap" she muttered as it hit the filthy ground a few droplets of water signalling the on set of a dreary light rain

"Her shield won't protect her" noted Mercury who had just scanned the purplish shield of the Silent Wall "Sorry Saturn this time you die" Said Sailor Moon "You don't have anywhere to run" bringing up her Moon Teal staff the other senshi closed in beside their leader as Tux' threw a trio of his enchanted roses that shattered her shield surprised that the shield had failed he smiled.'come on only a fraction more power' thought Hotaru wherry with exsorstion.

_FLAME SNIPER_

_OAK EVALUTION_

_LOVE AND BEUTIEY SHOCK_

_AQUA RAPSODY_

_STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS_

The five attacks merged into a single large magical spell that flew forwards and struck Hotaru just as she gained the last of the energy needed to escape. As the energy started to burn into Hotaru shredding her clothes She whispered the spell she'd been drawing her energy for _teleport _sending her away in an uncontrolled teleport to somewhere else on the planet. Looking around the Inner senshi nodded "She's dead" said Venus in a soft tone as she looked down the trough the combined spell had created before hitting the wall and spreading the damage out half a block.

Mercury walked forward and picked up the deformed communicator noting the looks the others were giving the device she smiled. "Don't worry the communicator survived because it takes something on the order of Atomics to destroy the things" she said reassuringly. Looking at the destruction the spell had created Tux' spoke up "Just an idea here but I don't think we want to be here when someone comes looking for the cause of that" as he indicated the destruction. The scouts nodded before surrounding him and linking hands drawing up there power they intoned together _Sailor Teleport _and teleporting to the Shinto shrine Mars lived at before transforming back to there civilian identities.

----------------------

Meanwhile in London, England at a small Pub most people couldn't see called the 'Leaky Cauldron'

----------------------

The Pub was it's usual cherry self on this August the 11th the Weasley family plus two, one Harry Potter and one Hermione Granger where sitting down to eat before floo'ing back the Weasley's home the Burrow they were sitting around the long table Molly and her husband Arthur at the ends their sons Fred, George, and Ron sitting on one side of the table whilst their daughter Ginny and guests Hermione and Harry sat on the other.

Tom the Pub owner was handing out the meals ordered to Molly going round the table placing down the food as he handed George his meal a glimmering of purple motes of light began to glow about a meter and a half above the table almost directly above fifteen year old Harry this quickly gathered the attention of everyone at the table.

"What in.." trailed off Tom as the light consolidated into a girl who promptly fell one and a half meters striking the table edge with a loud crack of braking bone before coming to rest partially in Harry's lap partially on the floor. The first thing Harry noticed was that very little of her clothing remained, next was the fact that every exposed peace of flesh on the girl was either burnt, bruised, or cut and she was heavily covered in her own blood, next and possibly the most shocking thing he noticed was that she couldn't have been much younger than himself maybe fourteen or there about.

Somewhat thankfully he could hear her painful ragged breathing even if it was faint so she was at least alive and breathing always a good thing that was even if she didn't seam to be consess at the present time. "AAARRRRRRRRRRRR" She screamed in agony ten or so seconds later as she came too before managing to limit herself to a soft whimper that escalated a fraction as she forced herself to her feet and away from the table 'pain owwww fuck it hurts' though barley able to stay on her feet she took in her surroundings 'crap where am I?' she asked herself.

"Ummm... miss are you alright?" asked Harry to the injured girl now whilst this may seam a rather stupid question it was in this situation the one of the best that could have been asked at this point in time. The girl cocked her head to the side wincing in pain as she processed what the boy had said to her before her eyes grew round in a soft voice she asked in pretty good English for someone a beat up as she was "I'm not in Tokyo anymore am I?"

"No your in London, England" the boy answered her "My names Harry, Harry Potter" The girl's head dropped slowly "Tomoe, Hotaru Tomoe" she introduced herself "can, can I trust you?" She asked Harry. Harry nodded slowly once before answering "Yes miss Tomoe"

"Call me Hotaru please" she asked before continuing "I place myself in your care Harry Potter" than promptly passed out Harry only just managing to catch her and prevent her being hurt further.


End file.
